Rapunzel Tremaine
Duchess Rapunzel Tremaine (neé Capulet), currently known as Vicky, also known as Lady Tremaine, formerly known as Victoire Belfrey, and also known as Heavenly Light and Madame Belfrey, is a character on ABC's Heroes Unite, Through the Looking Glass, The Five, and Worldpoint. She débuts in the seventh episode of the eighteenth season. She is portrayed by guest star Meegan Warner and special guest star Sophie Ecosaise. Rapunzel Tremaine is based on the character of the same name from the Disney film, Tangled. She is also based on the character of the same name from the Disney film, Cinderella, ''and on Lady Capulet from the play "Romeo and Juliet", and briefly takes the role of Juliet. Rapunzel Tremaine is the main reality counterpart of [[Lady Tremaine (Land Without Stories)|'Lady Tremaine']] and 'Lady Tremaine'''. Bio Rapunzel was born Lady Rapunzel Capulet, to the duke and duchess of Verona. Rapunzel spent much of her childhood learning to become a proper lady. However, on her eighth birthday, the Duke of Verona was faced with an impossible feat: he would have to save Verona from the invading barbarians of Agrabah. A powerful witch from the Wish Realm, Mother Gothel, offered the Duke a proposition. In exchange for help in the war against the barbarians, the Duke would give up his daughter to become Gothel's apprentice. The Duke agreed reluctantly, and Gothel took Rapunzel with her. Over the years, Mother Gothel tried to erase Rapunzel's memories of her family and previous life, but with a correspondence with a village boy named Constantine, Rapunzel was able to remember her family. Over the years, Rapunzel slowly grew more bitter, eventually falling in love with Constantine. Constantine came and saved Rapunzel from the tower on her eighteenth birthday, taking her back to Verona, where a lantern festival was being held. There, Rapunzel and Constantine consummated their relationship. In the process, Rapunzel became pregnant with two daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. Unfortunately for Rapunzel, Mother Gothel had tracked her down, and killed Constantine. She then showed an army of barbarians from Agrabah, still ready to attack Verona. Gothel then offered Rapunzel a choice: stay with her, or allow her kingdom to be ransacked. Rapunzel boldly decided to allow her kingdom to be invaded by the barbarians, and refused Gothel's proposition. Gothel accepted, and allowed the Agrabahn barbarians in. Rapunzel traveled to the palace, and there found out the duke and duchess were long dead, and that it was now time for her to take the throne. Rapunzel was crowned duchess of Verona, and lead her troops to victory. However in the process, Verona sustained heavy losses, and Rapunzel was given an ultimatum by the leader of the barbarians: become his wife or cede control of Verona to him. Rapunzel ceded control of Verona to him, and departed the kingdom. Rapunzel soon gave birth to her daughters in a cottage in the Enchanted Forest, and was paid a visit by Mother Gothel. Rapunzel tried to kill Gothel, but Gothel explained she was merely there to offer a solution to all of her problems. Rapunzel refused initially, but Gothel explained that in exchange for assurance that the two would not be at odds, she would provide Rapunzel and her daughters with safety. Rapunzel once again refused, and banished Mother Gothel. Whilst working at a market, Rapunzel met Sir Tremaine, the widower father of Cinderella. The two fell in love, and Rapunzel married Sir Tremaine, taking his name and becoming Rapunzel Tremaine. Eventually, both came to regret this decision, and Rapunzel overheard her husband confessing to Cinderella that he now thought that he had made a mistake. Rapunzel slipped a poison into Sir Tremaine's drink, killing him. Eventually, Rapunzel gained a reputation as Lady Tremaine, the cruel and power-hungry mistress of a powerful household. Trivia Appearances Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Season 19 Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Cinderella Category:Season 18 Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Tangled Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:London Characters Category:Through the Looking Glass Characters Category:Amulet Villains Category:Season 20 Characters Category:Awake During Eighth Curse Category:Heroes Category:Visionkind Models Category:Season 21 Characters Category:Season 22 Characters Category:2036 Specials Characters Category:New Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Bookend Characters Category:Shakespeare Category:Main Characters Category:Season 23 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Worldpoint Characters Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose